Proč se mi nesmí líbit Johnny?
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Bodie a Doyle se na nudné hlídce zabaví dětskou knížkou říkadel.


**Originál:** Why May Not I Love Johnny?

**Odkaz: **thecircuitarchive**7**.c**7**om/tca/archive/2/whymay2.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **DVS

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** dvojsmysly, dvě nebo tři sprostá slova

**Poznámka: **Experimentální překlad z kategorie „to jsem zvědavá, jestli by to vůbec šlo", takže ho radši neberte příliš vážně. A dále:

'_Mrdat_' opravdu v minulosti znamenalo '_vrtět se, hbitě se pohybovat_'. Najděte si to ve slovníku. :p Stejně tak básničky _U zubaře_, _To je ručka _a _Ruce_ skutečně existují, a pochází z ďábelské dílny Františka Hrubína. Všechny ostatní jsou pak mým překladem z _Matky Husy_ (The Real Mother Goose), notoricky známého souboru anglických říkadel pro děti. S.L.

.

* * *

**PROČ SE MI NESMÍ LÍBIT JOHNNY?**

.

"Zešílím tady," postěžoval si Doyle ze svého nepohodlného stanoviště u okna.

"Už se stalo," opravil ho Bodie vesele.

Doyle se zašklebil, nicméně uznal, že může mít pravdu. Už tady trčeli osmnáct hodin. Osmnáct hodin bez jídla a bez nejmenší přestávky. Řekl si to pro sebe nahlas. "Osmnáct zatracených hodin!"

"A třináct minut," upřesnil Bodie ochotně. Doyle se chtěl otočit a jednu mu vlepit, jenže byl právě na řadě, aby nespouštěl oči z protějšího domu, a nikdy by si neodpustil, kdyby jim Hakiku proklouzl právě během těch pěti minut, které by mu zabrala vražda jeho partnera. Šli po něm celý týden, tak to přece teď nezkazí!

Za jeho zády se ozývaly záhadné tlumené zvuky. "Co zas děláš?" zašeptal Doyle podrážděně. Přímo pod nimi byl byt. Ačkoliv, jeho obyvatelé nejspíš museli být na různé šramocení v denních i nočních hodinách dávno zvyklí, protože půda byla přímo zamořená krysami, myšmi a spoustou dalších nepříjemností vhodných tak do 19. století.

"Dívám se do krabice. Se nezblázni!"

"Už jsem se tam díval. Je tam akorát pár rozbitých hraček a nějaké hadry."

"Omyl. Je tady knížka!" Bodie ji vítězně zvedl do vzduchu bez ohledu na to, že jeho kolega se nesmí ani otočit, aby si jeho oškubanou kořist prohlédl na vlastní oči.

"Knížka? Bible? Kuchařka? Učebnice latiny?" Zkoušel Doyle ty, které mu přišly nejmíň užitečné, a tudíž se při jeho štěstí v krabici nejspíš nacházely.

"Titul zní," Bodie se odmlčel, aby vyvolal odpovídající napětí, ale jen krátce – jeho partner nebyl v náladě, kdy se vyplatí ho dráždit. "_Moudrá Matka Husa_."

"No, byl jsem blízko," zamumlal Doyle s procítěným povzdechem.

"Tvoje nejoblíbenější, co?"

"Jakživ jsem ji neměl v ruce," odvětil Doyle po pravdě.

"Ani já," přiznal Bodie a otevřel knihu.

"Proč ne?"

"Nebyl čas. Z plenek jsem mazal rovnou na ulici, zrovna jako ty," odpověděl Bodie, a ani moc nelhal. Chvilku se začetl, a pak dodal: "Ale některé si pamatuju, říkala mi je babička, než umřela."

"Ty jsi měl babičku?" Představa Bodieho na klíně milé staré dámy vyvolala na jeho tváři široký úsměv.

"To má každý. Dokonce dvě, představ si. Já jsem tu svou měl do šesti let."

"Já jsem ji nikdy neviděl. Neměla nás ráda. 'Umrnění Irčani' nám říkala, a kdyby nebyla dáma, tak si odplivne."

"Nelíbil se jí tvůj táta?" Hádal Bodie.

"Kromě jiného." Doyle to nechtěl rozebírat. "O čem to teda je? Můžeš mi přečíst ty nejlepší kousky nahlas," navrhnul velkoryse.

"Skákal pes, přes oves, přes zelenou louku?" Začal Bodie z náhodného místa.

"Budeš se divit, ale tuhle znám dokonce i já. Mimochodem, přemýšlel jsi někdy, proč ten blbec vlastně pořád skákal?"

"Nejspíš z nudy. Asi ho někdo taky nutil sedět na hlídce," uvažoval Bodie. "A nebo se s někým vsadil. Víš, co některé jedince napadá, když nemají co dělat. Nebo si nepamatuješ, jak se minulý týden všichni vsázeli, kolik si Murphy najednou nacpe do huby krekrů?"

"Hlavně si pamatuju, že ses s ním vsadil ty, a že jsi prohrál. Víš, jak jsi vypadal, s pusou naditou jak veverka a celý od drobků?" Načež Doyle neopomněl dodat: "A ještě prohraješ!"

"Nic jiného nezbývalo. Uvědomuješ si, že kdybych vyhrál, všichni by se mi smáli, že mám největší hubu z celého týmu? Rozhodl jsem se, že zrovna takhle se teda proslavit nepotřebuju – navíc se teď můžu posmívat já Murphovi! A jestli už se má říkat, že mám něco největšího, tak ať je to můj..."

"Zadek?" Otázal se Doyle sladce.

"Ne, ale už se blížíš," odvětil Bodie s úsměvem.

Doyle se rozhodl radši změnit téma. Neměl zájem rozvíjet debatu o tom, že Bodieho příroda opravdu obdařila nejvíc z celé jednotky. To by jen přitáhlo pozornost k jeho vlastnímu vybavení, za které se sice rozhodně nemusel stydět, ale přece jen mu ve srovnání kousek délky chyběl.

"Radši začni číst od začátku," nařídil Bodiemu. Lepší, když se ten maniak zabaví tímhle, než riskovat, co vymyslí jiného.

"První je 'O Smolíčkovi'," sdělil mu Bodie. "Nevěděl jsem, že je tak dlouhá," dodal, a přečetl pohádku hlasem, který kupodivu byl docela poslouchatelný. Dokonce napodobil "líbezné hlásky" jezinek a Smolíčkovo (_Idiotské jméno pro pacholíčka, co?_) naříkání. I s živou diskuzí na jaký způsob si divoženky nejspíš chtěly pachole upravit a jak je možné, aby měl jelen parohy ze zlata, to vydalo na čtvrthodinu zábavy, při které se Doyle navíc mohl plně věnovat svým povinnostem.

"Střídání," oznámil nakonec, předal Bodiemu dalekohled, sám se chopil knížky a chvilku jí listoval.

"Ehm," odkašlal si Bodie rádoby nenápadně. "Nechtěl jsi přečíst druhou v pořadí?"

"Chtěl jsem?" podivil se Doyle, ale bez námitek nalistoval správnou stranu. "Oj!" vyjekl tak hlasitě, jak se jen odvážil. "Tahle je o tobě. Teda skoro." S patřičnou vážností dodal: "'Holka modrooká.' To je o tvých očích!" A začal předčítat.

"Pravda je, že mě by _byla_ škoda," konstatoval Bodie, napůl pobaveně, napůl uraženě, když Doyle dočetl.

"Byla," uznal jeho partner po pravdě a pokračoval básničkou 'U zubaře', nechutným žvástem, který nejdřív zlehčuje dětské utrpení, a pak doporučuje cpát se čokoládou.

Bodie si odfrknul. "Dobře, že mi tuhle nikdy nikdo nevyprávěl. Umím si představit, jak ji nějaká pitomá chůva mele pořád dokola a dokola."

'Zimu' ponechal bez komentáře, ale když Doyle načal klenot 'To je ručka', nevydržel to, a navrhnul: "Nejdřív čti jen ty dobré, k těm ostatním se vrátíme až jestli budeme muset."

"Dobré?" zapochyboval Doyle.

"Musí jich tam být aspoň pár," trval Bodie na svém. Když se ticho prodlužovalo, zeptal se: "Co ti tak dlouho trvá?"

"Musím je nejdřív najít, ne?" Ohradil se Doyle. "Co třeba tahle? Tidlydum a Tidlydý?" Jelikož se jim tak mezi kolegy občas říkalo, napadlo ho, že by to Bodieho mohlo zajímat. A Bodie nezklamal. Okamžitě se narovnal.

TIDLYDUM A TIDLYDÝ

_Tidlydum a Tidlydý_

_chystali se prát  
jeden rozbil druhému  
hračku co měl rád._

_Jenže když jim přeletěla  
nad hlavami vrána  
oba dva se leknutím,  
zapomněli hádat._

"Myslím," řekl Bodie, jakmile Doyle skončil, "že jsme byli uraženi."

"Já to vím jistě," souhlasil Doyle. Na okamžik ho rozptýlila ilustrace, a vzápětí vysvětlil: "Další musíme přeskočit, je to tu samé jídlo. Chleba, mléko, pudink, koláč..." Jako na povedl, Bodiemu zakručelo v břiše.

"Myslel jsem, že ji přeskočíš!" Stěžoval si.

"Ono je jich o tom jídle víc. Většinou o buchtách," upřesnil Doyle. Bodie se natáhl dozadu a naslepo, ale přesně, ho praštil do paže. "Au!" Doyle se stáhnul z dosahu. "Jestli nebudeš hodný, nepřečtu ti už ani řádek!"

"V tom případě zase já nebudu číst tobě! Nepodváděj!" Dožadoval se Bodie, a znělo to tak dětinsky, že Doyle vyprsknul smíchy.

"No dobře. Tak se hezky posaďte, mladý pane Williame," uhnul před další dobře mířenou ránou, "a já vám budu číst." Přečetl 'Kdyby přání byla koně' a 'Pojďme na trh' a 'Staré židle spravujeme,' načež ho Bodie napomenul, že snad má číst jen ty dobré.

Doyle otočil stránku, a musel se kousnout do ruky, aby nezavyl smíchy na celý dům.

"Co máš?" Vyzvídal Bodie.

Jenže Doyle místo odpovědi jen vyluzoval zvuky, podobné prasklé pneumatice, lisující drobné savce. Bodiemu se povedlo zase ho plácnout, ale i když se Doyle sesunul ke zdi, zvuky nepřestaly.

"Doyle!" Syknul podrážděně.

"Oh, tohle si musíš poslechnout!" Vymáčknul se Doyle konečně.

ROBIN A RICHARD

_Dva švarní mládenci v posteli  
do bílého dne leželi._

_Když Robin vstal, hned zavolal:  
Nespi, Richarde, příteli!  
Běž první, vem flašku do pytlíku,  
a já tě doženu na koníku. _

"To sis vymyslel!" Obvinil ho Bodie, stěží potlačující smích.

"Kdepak, je to tu černé na bílém!" Bránil se Doyle. "Až budeš zas na řadě, můžeš se podívat sám!"

"Dva švarní mládenci!" Vyprsknul Bodie a nakonec se ani on neubránil tlumenému chechotu, ale aspoň se mu podařilo znít přibližně jako člověk. "Přečti další, Doyle!"

Doyle ochotně listoval a pečlivě zkoumal dětské říkanky, které se najednou nejevily zdaleka tak nevinně, jako na první pohled. "Oh, to je ono!" Řekl najednou.

MILÝ GEORGI

_Zazpívej nám, milý Georgi, zazpívej,  
dáme ti kabátek šedivej.  
Dáme ti košilku malovanou  
stříbrem a hedvábem vyšívanou. _

Nebylo možné uniknout. Představa George Cowleyho ve vyšívané košilce se jim nemilosrdně usadila v hlavách, a Doyle si musel nacpat do úst kus rukávu, aby neřval smíchy nahlas. Bodie se držel o něco lépe, neboť smysl pro povinnost a povinnost zírat pozorně na ulici mu zabránily udělat ze sebe naprostého idiota.

Doyle se vrátil zpátky k listování knihou. "Teď jsem našel jednu, kde stačí vyměnit jedno slovo, a hned dostane úplně jiný význam!"

_V jeden mlhavý den  
Já vyšel jsem si ven  
Potkal jsem starého muže  
Od hlavy k patě samá kůže  
On mi hned začal lichotit  
A já jsem se začal smát  
Jakpak se máte? Jakpak se máte?  
A nemůžeme se znát?_

"A které slovo bys změnil?" Zeptal se Bodie, když Doyle dočetl.

"Řekni si místo starého _mladého_, a hned to vypadá jinak! Co bys řekl mladému muži, oblečenému v kůži, kdyby ti začal lichotit?"

"Jednu bych mu natáhl!"

Doyle zavrtěl hlavou. "Ale podle Matky Husy by ses měl začít smát!"

"Na to zapomeň."

"Na co? Že bys přijal kompliment od mladého muže v kůži?" Doyle mu nastrčil před oči paži, aby viděl rukáv jeho kožené bundy. "V tom případě už o tobě nikdy neřeknu nic pěkného!"

"Jako bys to někdy udělal," postěžoval si Bodie, ne zcela oprávněně.

"Nikdy neposloucháš," odpověděl Doyle, což bylo realitě blíž. "Tady, pokračujeme."

Provedl Bodieho hádankou 'Zámek a klíč', a zase se rozesmál, když se Bodie včas zarazil a odmítl říct 'semosel.'

"Ty už to znáš," řekl uraženě.

"A to ti došlo teprve teď?" Popíchl ho Bodie. "Pokračuj, přihoď ještě něco."

Doyle si chvilku tiše četl. "Tohle je divné. Co tě napadne, když slyšíš slovo 'mrdat'?"

"Co děláme státní kase, když lžeme ve výkazech výdajů?"

"Ne, to je ojebávat. Já mám na mysli to, co se nám vždycky snažíš namluvit, že děláš s holkama."

"Nechutné slovíčkaření. A rozhodně nemám zapotřebí vám něco _namlouvat _!" Ohradil se Bodie.

"No právě, nechutné. A přitom tady ho najdeš v dětských básničkách. Kdysi dávno to slovo muselo mít jiný význam."

"Ani bych se nedivil. Přečti mi nějakou mrdací," vyzval ho Bodie. Doyle přečetl 'Kočičí fidlovačku' a poznamenal, že je to tam samá 'kočka', což Bodie ignoroval, tak dodal: "A 'péro'."

"Myslí ptačí."

"To mi došlo!" Doyle radši začal s další básničkou.

_Malý Bobík Bák, je výborný žák  
a pan učitel ho hladí každý den  
zato Honza Hák, to je poškolák  
pere se a má modřinu pod okem. _

"Pan učitel ho hladí každý den, eh? To mi nezní moc košer," zamyslel se Bodie. "Co podle tebe prováděl Honza horšího, že musel zůstat po škole?"

"Lepší na to ani nemyslet," oklepal se Doyle. "Tady je zas jeden švarný mládenec."

_Švarný Johne Wattsi,  
máme u nás krysy.  
Vyženeš je z domu?  
Máme dost i myší,  
ve spíži je slyším.  
Ty nechejte být,  
jak moc uškodit  
může myška komu?_

"Aby se John nedivil," poznamenal Bodie. "Když myši mají pré, napáchají zrovna tolik škody, co krysy."

"O to přesně jde, ne? Všiml sis, že většinou lovíme myši? Ne ty velké šéfy, ale poskoky. A ti nás pak dovedou k těm krysám."

"Takže teď číháme u myší díry?" Zakřenil se Bodie.

"Jako každá správná kočka. A když už mluvíme o číhání, je čas se vystřídat."

"Docela to utíká. Nenapadlo by mě, že v takové malé knížce najdeme takové poklady." Bodie se ochotně vzdal dalekohledu a převzal štafetu u Matky Husy. "Ty mizero!"

"Co?"

"Nepřeskočil jsi náhodou tu o tobě?"

KUDRNATÁ

_Kudrnatá, kudrnatá, proč nechceš být má?  
Prasata bys nekrmila, hrnce nemyla.  
Seděla bys na pohovce, pěkně vyšívala,  
krmil bych tě šlehačkou a jahodama._

"Jak výstižné," konstatoval Doyle, když Bodie skončil. "Nerad umývám nádobí a prasatům se taky radši vyhnu. Neber si to osobně."

"Toho budeš litovat, Doyle! Zapomeň na jahody se šlehačkou!"

"Stejně bys mi žádné nedal," mávnul rukou Doyle.

"Jak víš? Každopádně teď se budeš muset spokojit se zrním a senem," dodal, a přečetl další kousek, tentokrát o opičce v kapsičce.

Doyle, který začínal mít takový hlad, že by nejspíš nepohrdnul ani tím senem, básničku ignoroval a předstíral, že je plně zaujatý děním na ulici. Což bylo tím těžší, že se tam nedělo vůbec nic.

"Hodně je jich o manželství," poznamenal Bodie, když si jich pár přečetl. "Velmi naivní. Taky spousta líbání. Naprosto nevhodné čtení pro děti."

Doyle si odfrknul. "Co ty víš o výchově dětí?"

"Ani ň. Štěstí, že žádné neplánuju, že?"

"Samozřejmě."

"A ty?"

"Co já?"

"Chceš mít děti?"

Doyle odpověděl: "Momentálně těžko. Jakmile se mi povede sejít se dvakrát za sebou se stejnou ženskou, vždycky to něco zkazí. Obvykle," dodal chmurně, "tahle práce."

"Víš jistě, že to není tvůj dech?" zeptal se Bodie.

"Můj dech je v pořádku."

Ve skutečnosti, po všech těch hodinách ve službě to nebyla tak docela pravda, ale dřív, než Bodie stačil briskně odpovědět, něco si uvědomil.

Doyleův nevábný dech mu nijak nevadil.

Vůbec _nic_ mu na Doyleovi nevadilo.

Po pravdě...

"Co je?" vyrušil ho Doyle. "Čti dál."

A tak Bodie četl.

ČERSTVÝ CHLEBA

_Čerstvý chleba! __  
Horké půlky! _

_Horké půlky! _

_Horké půlky! _

_Půl za krejcar, dva za celý,  
dejte je svým synkům, _

_když nemáte dcery._

Ty půlky ho dostaly. Pomyšlení, co pro něj znamenaly Doyleovy půlky, a co pro něj znamenal _celý_ Doyle. Ale hlavně ty půlky. Zasténal.

"Co?" Zeptal se Doyle starostlivě.

"Potom ti to vysvětlím," zabručel Bodie.

"Co?" nevzdával se Doyle.

Bodie se rozhodl nelhat. Tak docela. "Ty dvojsmysly mi začínají lézt na mozek." Dokonce i ta následující zněla hrozně!

RUCE

_Pořádného kluka  
nezabolí ruka.  
Udrží v ní pero lehce  
i když se mu třeba nechce._

"Bodie, nesnažíš se mi naznačit, že tě rajcují říkadla pro děti, že ne? Počkej, až se to dozví..." ale pak si vzpomněl na básničku o 'kudrnaté', a rychle přehodnotil situaci. "No tak si běž támhle do kouta pomoct, ale hlavně v tichosti," navrhnul.

"Přeskočilo ti," odbyl ho Bodie.

Jenže místo, aby Doyle odpověděl, rychle se narovnal. "Akce! Volej otce! Zásilka dorazila!" Než domluvil, Bodie už měl vysílačku v ruce.

O osm minut později se hnali po schodech dolů a na ulici. Dětská knížka zůstala na půdě a její stránky se ještě chvěly větrem, který na kvapném odchodu zvířili. Jedna stránka ale opustila dům s nimi, schovaná v Bodieho kapse. Sice se k ní ještě nedočetli, ale byla na ní básnička a v ní otázka, nad kterou se Bodie chtěl zamyslet. Možná, že by ji mohl časem přečíst i Doyleovi, a změnit jméno, nebo tak něco. Měl totiž vážné obavy, že se v tom dávno opuštěném, zaprášeném podkrovním dětském pokoji mohl zamilovat. Neměl zatím tušení co s tím provede, ale teď nebyl čas o tom přemýšlet. Později, později.

PROČ SE MI NESMÍ LÍBIT JOHNNY?

_Johnny si koupí střevíce  
a klobouček, co se nosí,  
a až Johnny půjde k muzice,  
sváže si své krásné vlasy._

_Proč se mi nesmí líbit Johnny?  
A proč bych ho neměl mít rád?  
A proč mě nemůže milovat Johnny?  
Když může každý jiný?  
_

- **KONEC **-

* * *

**POZNÁMKA AUTORA:** Další, které se mi líbily, ale nevešly se už do povídky!

Poznámka přepisovatele:_ Nepsal tohle náhodou Bodie? A šipka, ukazující na poslední řádek (krásná jako sen)._

PRVNÍ MÁJOVÝ DEN

_K__terá dívka na první májový den  
vstane hned za úsvitu  
a vykoupe se v rose pod hlohem  
Ta bude krásná jako sen _

Poznámka přepisovatele:_ Tohle psal určitě Doyle! Šipka ukazuje na první řádek ("Teď do postele!") a tohle vypadá na Bodieho – šipka ukazuje na čtvrtý řádek ("Dej hrnce hřát"). _

POJĎME SPÁT

_"Teď do postele!"  
Spáč hlaholí.__  
"Kam ten spěch, pane?" _

_ptá se Váhavý.  
"Dej hrnce hřát,"  
volá Hlad.  
"Přece nepůjdeme spát hladoví." _

Poznámka přepisovatele: Cože, tady je dopsané něco o Bodiem?

MLADÝ WILLY

_Willy, chlapče, kam se ženeš?  
Půjdu s tebou, jestli smím.  
"Jdu se dívat, jak se seno seče  
__pomůžu jim s tím." _


End file.
